1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosed subject matter relates to a food packaging and system of a disposable container capable of converting into a plate. Particularly, the present disclosed subject matter is directed to a container for holding a food item, wherein the container is able to convert between open and closed positions. In the closed position, the container serves as a secure and reliable packaging carton. In the open position, the container unfolds or opens into a plate to allow for consumption of the food product.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of containers are known for packaging of food products for secure shipping. Conventional food container designs include a base having a compartment to receive a food product, and a separate lid or cover member to be secured to the base to enclose the food product. Such conventional containers generally have been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose, however such assemblies often require a consumer to remove the food product from the base member in order to access the food product, e.g. with utensils. Consequently, merchants and/or consumers are required to provide a first container dedicated towards securely packaging and shipping the food product, and a second and separate plate for dining purposes. The need for a separate plate is disadvantageous in that it produces excessive waste, is not cost effective, requires extensive inventory, and presents an unnecessarily cumbersome system.
Some examples of prior art designs directed towards these features can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,415,944 and 6,364,203. However, these configurations require two hinge lines extending across the base portion of the container to define a spine about which the container can pivot between open and closed positions. The existence of such rigid hinge lines results in a point of weakness which can be prone to fracture. Such fracture is undesirable in that the container may be susceptible to leakage through the voids created by fracture if the hinge line is compromised. The hinge lines also may not be aesthetically pleasing, and can interfere with the placement of the food item in the container when the plate is in the open configuration.
As evident from the related art, conventional methods often require unnecessarily complex and excessively wasteful designs or are not robust enough to provide the requisite durability of a packaging container. There thus remains a need for an efficient and economic method and system for a disposable food container that securely encloses the food product, and yet is capable of converting into a plate.